Lies I was once told
by Farofa
Summary: When three girls are found dead, and one missing, the BAU is called in. However this case might dig up some buried lies and when that happens, what will it mean to the Prentiss' family?
1. Prologue

_**Hey folks! This is my first story, so ****please**** if it is really bad, don't blame me! Blame my English teacher, and also , English is NOT my first language so sorry if something doesn't make any sense or the spelling of it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_"For the first time all day I felt safe._

_Except that Patch had cornered me in a dark tunnel and was possibly stalking me. Maybe not so safe." _  
_— Becca Fitzpratick_

**Prologue**

_Friday night,2010_

She looked behind her but no one was there. The wind was blowing through the trees and the street was incredibly empty. No cars, no people, no animals or homeless, no nothing. It was almost as if, by magic everyone and everything had disappeared. The most of the streetlights didn't work, and the ones that did, barely worked and It seemed to start flashing on purpose, scaring every human being that dared to walk under its light.

_No one,_ She thought._ There's no one behind you, or following you._

There was no reason she would be walking all this way if Catherine hadn't left her alone. Therefore, if something happened to her it'd all be Catherine's fault.

They were supposed to meet at her house so they would both go _together _to the party and both could go back _together_. But a certain someone disappeared in the middle of the party, and left her alone.

So, she was tired and her feet hurt like hell, and the worst of all she was alone when a killer was on the loose.

Though, walking alone in a street while there could be someone following her was definitely part of her no-no list,she couldn't bring herself to stay there, So instead she was walking back home completely alone.

And then, when she thought nothing else could possibly go wrong, one of her high heels broke. She wanted so badly just to bent down and take them off, but the paranoia of somebody coming behind her and grabbing was just too big.

So she kept going. Her Heel going back and forth with every step she took, she just wished she was in her bed, her big, cosy and warm bed.

He watched her. Like a predator stalking its prey.

She wasn't his true prey.

But to get to his true prey, what did he need? That question echoed in his head so, so soooo many times he doesn't even know how many.

But he knows the answer though.

_Taking her, _he thought. _Taking her is the only way to get Her. She'll come. Eventually. And when she does, you'll be ready .And you will drag her into the forest. You'll show her how important she is to you, and you'll be together._

That's all he thought about. Taking **her**.

But he knew he had to find some way, _any _way to get her.

He thought about her mother, but he knew their relationship wasn't that well. Although, he was sure she would look for her mother, he wasn't sure if it would hurt her to see her mother suffer just as much as one of her team. But then he though, _no I got to be closer. _But there was no way he would get closer than that.

But he had to.

So he looked. He looked and looked in places no one would ever think he would. He looked in records, past relationships, family members, but nothing. NOTHING stood out to him.

He was getting agitated, he could not find anything!

And he _always _finds something.

That's when he saw it.

That little bug behind his ear was right. There was someone else. There was someone REALLY close to her than she ever thought there would be.

Good, his instincts had not failed him.

The 15 year-old girl was his way to get to her. So he stalked her, learned he schedule every day. And waited, waited until it was the right time. The time both of them would be in the same city, and he could get both of them.

And today was that day. And he loved, he loved the way the things were going lovely his way.

The brunette walked hastily, and he could sense fear. He liked it, very very much.

One of her heels was broken, it'd be much easier than he thought.

Empty street + young girl + serial killer on the loose = bad idea.

She was getting further away and he didn't notice. He was completely lost in his thoughts. He shook his head, as if blocking the thought away.

It was no time to talk, it was time to act.

He walked in the shadows, ducking branches and hiding behind bushes. He was ahead of her. Waiting for her to walk past him , so he could make his move.

She walked, he jumped, she screamed, he put a hand of her mouth and dragged her into the woods.

"You shouldn't really be here" He said while getting a needle out of his pocket, ready to inject in her neck. But to his surprise, the girl punched him flat in the face. "You're so much like her"

Puzzled, she stared at him. _Her? _She thought. _Who's 'her'?_

He took advantage of her confusion and injected the needle in her neck. And just like that she fell on the floor, darkness ready to embrace her with its warmth. And eventually,she gave in.

* * *

_**So should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**And there it is. This is happening mid-season 4 By the way. I'm not sure if I'm have some pairing in this story, but please leave me some ideas!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift of God, which is why we call it the present."_

_**— Bill Keane**_

**Chapter 1**

Penelope Garcia, as good as she was in her job, did not like to dig into people's lives.

She liked to see good in people, but looking for dirt under someone's rug was definitely not helping.

And there was the time it was all in vain. The time they'd make conclusions and call her, she'd dig up dirt and tell them. They'd take the person in custody and interrogate them. And then they'd figure it was all a big misunderstanding and the person's life would never be the same.

Most of the times they weren't wrong but they weren't always right either.

They'd save lives, and they'd destroy lives.

And that happened all the time.

But it was the job. You can't always have a happy ending, not everyone wins.

No matter whose live you saved, there would always be one life lost.

What a shitty world of ours.

A red box popped up on Garcia's screen.

It was a email coming from an unknown address. She stared at it, deciding whether or not she'd open it.

If there's something she learned about unknown email addresses is that they'll make you regret the moment you open it. It might either be a virus or a psycho that kidnapped your friend and wants an audience to watch it.

She didn't like the latter though.

She ignored the urge to run out of the building; and she opened it.

"Oh my god , oh my god , oh my god," She stared at the brunette girl with blood all over her body. The belt marks on her back were grotesque, and seemed really painful. And he kept on doing it, kept on hitting her pale flesh with his leather belt.

And she screamed, and she cried, and she begged for him to stop.

Penelope couldn't watch it anymore. She paused the video, took in deep breathes and tried to still her hammering heart.

She had to call the team. She couldn't and didn't want to watch the rest of this video. But if it was evidence, someone else would. She first tried to track down the email, but it lead to nothing. So she did one thing that she thought would help.

She called them.

**[...]**

The team had just come from a case and they were exhausted. The killers never seemed to give them a break. All the cases were horrible, and this one was no different.

The guy killed blonde eighteen-year-old girls. He tortured them, raped them and then stabbed them to death. He'd already killed five girls. But they weren't fast enough to save the sixth one.

Emily walked sleepily towards her flat door. She opened her purse and she began rummaging through her purse for the keys. She was so tired that took a while to remember where her keys were. She took them out of her pocket, put them in the lock and twisted till it was unlocked. She opened it with a swing and closed it. She threw her go-bag somewhere on the floor and quickly started undressing herself. She turned on the shower, and put it as hot as it would go. She entered the burning water and let it ease her muscles.

Her life sometimes seemed so empty. She'd go to work, and come back. She'd do nothing the whole day besides just sitting on the sofa drinking wine with Sergio on her lap. It was almost as if she was completely alone.

Now, don't get me wrong; she loved her cat and every single member of the team, she just whished there was something else for her, s_omeone _else for her. However, she was just too stubborn to let anyone close to her. But someday someone might come, and break her walls. And t_hat_ was something she was afraid of.

She shocked her head blocking the thoughts away.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her frame. She walked towards her wardrobe and took her panties out with a top and sweatpants.

She crawled into the warm, soft blankets of her bed and rested her head on her pillow. Her body sank in the mattress, and she felt Sergio climbing up the bed and resting his body next to hers.

"I missed you too, Serg." And with that, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**[...]**

He walked towards her.

He pulled the wooden chair from the corner, and put it in front of her. He sat, staring at her with a blank face.

She tried hard to not show the fright washing over her. She didn't know anything about serial killers; she didn't like violence, but she _did_ know not to show fear.

She couldn't die now. Not that she was so close to find them.

She even knew their names, she was just too afraid to look for them. They didn't want her then, what could guarantee that they wanted her now?

_If I survive, I'll look for them._ She promised herself. It was a empty promise, she knew, but she wanted to have something to stay alive for; _someone_ to be alive for.

"How's your back?" He grinned, she wanted to wipe that grin off his face. He wouldn't be asking that if she hadn't screamed and begged him to stop. She wished she hadn't done it, she knew she gave him exactly what he wanted, and she was not willing to give him anymore.

"It's great. I love being hit with belts," She gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Good to know. But unfortunately, I won't hit you with belts anymore," She thanked god for that. She didn't want to have to go through all that pain again – and sitting with her back pressed against that damn wooden chair was not helping. "I won't hit you at all."

"What? What do you mean?" She tried to keep her voice steady, but she couldn't hide the unease from him. Was he going to kill her? Was he going to let her go?

"I'm letting you go," He saw her eyes widening, he loved to make people believe in his lies. "But with one condition."

"What is it?" Not showing him any emotions went out of the window.

"I'll call her, and I'll make a deal. I'll trade you for her." She didn't know who he was talking about. Whoever this person is, she couldn't let her go through what she did. It wasn't fair, no human being should go through things like that.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but whoever she is, I won't let you trade me for her,"

He smiled, "You think you don't know her?" He stood up from the chair, put his hand on his knees, and brought his face right in front of hers. She could feel his hot breath against her cheeks, it wasn't a pleasant smell; she wanted to turn her face away but he grabbed her chin with his thumb. "You might not know who she is, but she knows who you are, and soon enough you will too."

Something in his tone of voice told her that he was not joking. Even though she didn't want to stay there, she didn't want anyone else to be at the situation she was in. Again, no human being should be going through what she was going through.

"Why? Why did you kidnap me? Why do you want to trade me for someone else?"

His smile fell, no one should EVER question his decisions. "I'll tell you, but don't you ever again question my decisions," he smiled again "You, sweetie, are a big part of my puzzle. And she is the puzzle. To get to her, I got to get to you. Do you understand?" She didn't, but she nodded anyway.

"But, who is she?"

He let go of her chin and straightened his back, he walked towards the metal door and looked over his shoulder, "Someone who've been looking for you for a long, long time."

* * *

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**And there it is! Thank you for all your views! And thanks guest 2 for showing me my mistake. AND YES! I WILL MAKE THIS A SERIES. I'll just ask you to have a little bit of patience, the chapters don't come flying to me. I have to work on them and all that stuff. **_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds._

* * *

_"Every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future."_

_**—****Oscar Wilde**_

**Chapter 2**

Derek walked into the void room to find no one in sight. He was extremely tired and they'd just come from their last case when Garcia called them. She didn't say anything besides "We might have got a case." honestly, he kind of had no choice. Though he'd thought it was strange for Penelope be the one calling, he was just to sleepy to reflect on it.

After she called, he'd a serious problem with getting out of his big, warm, cosy bed. His whole body was screaming at him, telling him just five more minutes. He stood there, looking at his unmade bed. It seemed like, the bed too was screaming at him.

And when he'd thought he'd won the battle. The shower was much worse.

He'd made the mistake of taking a hot shower, and it was _so _hard to get out of it. It sometimes seemed like serial killers had the worse timing ever.

The sounds of boots hitting the marble flooring snatched him out of his thoughts. He turned around and found a tired Emily Prentiss walking sleepily towards him, sipping on her coffee and caring another cup on her hand.

"Coffee?" She stretched her hand out. Derek grabbed the cup, its sides were lukewarm against his hands.

"Thanks," He sipped on it. The warm liquid ran down his throat, entering his stomach, giving him a warm feeling. "So, do you know what's this all about?"

She shook her head. "No," She settled down her bag on her chair. "For all I know, we might have a case." She put the cup down on her desk and rubbed her hands against her eyelids. "So much for a good night's sleep."

"Yeah."

"Hey guys, Hotch's in the conference room," JJ walked into the bullpen. Everyday her belly seemed to get larger – it indeed was – soon she'd be leaving the team to give birth; but she just couldn't see herself at home for two months or so. Besides, she didn't really trust Jordan with the team. She was a good person, and she was there to help, but JJ knew if something bad happened with the team while she was out, she'd definitely blame herself for not being there and choosing a other file.

And she didn't need any of that.

She was already worrying about the baby.

The doctors said the baby was healthy and fine, but they weren't the mother, they didn't have to worry about what happened after the birth.

What if he baby was disabled?

She'd love him – or her, though she strongly believed it was a boy – in anyway. But what quality of life would her baby have? What would happen to him after she and Will died?

And especially, was there anyone who'd be able to love them even though they weren't like the other people?

"JJ? JJ!" The blonde was so deep in thought that didn't even notice her brunette friend talking to her.

"Uh?" She looked at Emily and shifted her gaze to Derek, who stood there with a worried – and very, very tired – look on his face.

"We were going upstairs, to the conference room," Emily walked towards JJ and gently touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Despite Emily's worried tone, and Derek's worried glance, she shook her head dismissing the question. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not okay with being awaked at four in the morning."

Emily gave her a comforting smile. "None of us are."

Emily turned around and walked towards the little of stairs they had, with Derek on her heels.

JJ stood still. She had a bad feeling about this case.

Thank god she wasn't leaving them now.

**[...]**

"Three bodies were found. They were young Caucasian brunettes. They were all found in the same park, but strangely ten feet away from each other." Hotch had the remote on his head, he clicked the grey, rubber button and three pictures of two young girls popped up, and under it other three photos of now dead girls, also appeared. "Amelia Jones, Olivia Mills had been each been missing for two days, and they were found all heavily beaten up. Amelia was stabbed twice in her chest; Olivia was stabbed five times; And we still don't know about the last victim. Cause of death, and single shot through the head."

"He stabbed Olivia more times than Amelia," Reid stated while going through the photos. "He also used more violence in the later kills."

"He's increasing his level of violence." Emily added.

"He's not done with his killings, there are going to be more. And each time he'll be more violent." Rossi looked at the three of the photos on the screen. "We need to see the last body to see if he's increasing."

Hotch nodded. "He has already kidnapped a girl, Garcia received a video of him and the girl. We weren't able to identify the girl." Penelope wasn't in the room with them, but they knew that whatever she saw wasn't pleasant.

"He hasn't sent any other videos, has he?" asked JJ.

"No."

"Guys, if he sent only one video, and to us, doesn't it mean something?"

"He wanted the FBI on the case." Rossi informed them. Cases like this didn't end well.

"More specifically, the BAU." Emily said.

"We have to figure out why, wheels up in thirty." Hotch said as he stood up from his chair and walked out of the room. The other profilers stood up, ready to leave.

Whatever the UNSUB wanted with the BAU, it would not be good.

**[...]**

Emily walked towards the body.

The grass – as she walked – was being crushed by her feet, and once she removed her feet it'd go back to its normal place. The sun was hiding behind large grey clouds; the wind was being blocked by the trees; and all that could be heard was the nature sounds and human walking and talking.

The body was lying on the ground next to a large birch tree, over a black blanket. She'd been thrown carelessly on the ground, her limbs falling out to different directions, her hair on her face. Emily could clearly see the bruises on her arms, legs and face. The blood around the body told her she was still bleeding when the UNSUB brought her there.

"Looks like he didn't kill her too far away from here. Look ,she was still bleeding when he put her there," She shared the information she'd got with Rossi. He stood next to her assessing the body, tilting his head at every detail he found.

When they'd landed Hotch had sent them directly there, leaving Morgan and Reid with the others bodies and JJ in the station with Jordan.

"He had enough time to put a blank under her,"

"Or..." Emily turned around to look at him. "She was already on the blanket when he brought her here." He nodded

"She was clearly stabbed seven times,"

"And he beat her even more than he did to the others," She finished her statement. "What I don't understand is, why does he want us in this case? What does he want to tell us?"

"Maybe he wants to teach us a lesson?" She shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Are you with the FBI?" A voice from behind them caught their attention. They turned around and saw a man walking towards them. He had dark brown hair and velvet green eyes and he was wearing a black suit, with a grey tie.

"Yes, I'm SSA David Rossi and this is SSA Emily Prentiss." Rossi pointed at Emily, he did not miss the quick look he gave at Emily.

"I'm agent Raymonds from the CIA."

"CIA?" Emily raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, and If I'm not wrong the FBI has no right to be here," He was impatient, all he wanted was for them to get out of there.

"And why is that?"

"The higher authorities don't want you here. I recommend you to live,"

Rossi looked at Emily. Rossi gave him a last glance, before walking away. Emily gave Raymonds an annoyed glance and followed Rossi.

"So we're just going to leave?" She said as she kept up with him.

"No," He stopped in front of the car. "We already know enough. We'll have to figure out who's the 'higher authority'."

"Hotch is going to love this,"

They entered the car. Rossi put his hand on the wheel and started the car.

**[...]**

"Ma'am," He walked into the room, keeping his back straightened. He ran his rand over his blazer, cleaning everything that might have stuck to it along the way.

The place was dim, and overly stilled. Nothing seemed to move. For once, he thought there was no one there; he turned to live when a disembodied voice came out of nowhere. "Sit down." It said. He looked around for a chair. His eyes lingered every part of the room; From the wooden shelves full with books, to the darkest corner in the room. When he found a chair, he walked towards it, preparing himself to give the news.

In front of him, sat a brunette woman, with deep brown eyes which showed no emotions. He swallowed hard. Her eyes leisurely made its way up and down – as further as his position allowed – his body. She looked at him as though she knew all his secrets, and could read all his thoughts. It scared him. It was not coincidence people didn't like to mess with her. The woman looked at you like a lion looking at a lamb.

"I want to know exactly what happened. Don't leave any details behind. Are we clear?" He nodded his head vigorously.

" I, Uh..." He started. He had no idea of what he was going to tell her. He was only twenty-four years old, and he didn't have a lot of experience in the field. He couldn't just come and drop the bomb.

No. He'd have to work much harder than that.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "You?" She pressed. She had no time to waste with him. She could easily just kick him out, and ask for someone who clearly knows what they're doing. But instead, she waited patiently for his response.

"We were informed that someone has attacked the house your daughter was. The girl wasn't there at the time, she was in a party. We think they might have stalked her, and taken her," He tried not to leave any details behind, but he couldn't even keep his voice steady. That woman was giving him the chills.

"You think?" Her voice was taut, but her facial expression was completely blank. He couldn't see her properly; she was half way into the shadows and half way in the light. When she spoke again, her voice was low, and flat. Again, no emotions showed. "Mr..."

"Chambers," He stated. "Oliver Chambers."

"Chambers," She repeated. "I don't need you to 'think'. I need you to be sure. I need you to find who did this, and bring the girl back."

"Ma'am, we are really doing our best." He tried to assure the woman, who quickly dismissed it.

"I hope so." She nodded towards the door, politely telling him to get his ass out of there. He walked towards the door, opened it and closed it. The wooden door made no sound as it closed. Behind the full-with-papers desk, stood the brunette woman unmoving. She sat down and picked up her phone. She dialled the eleven numbers she knew so well, and put the red phone on her ear.

"Prentiss."

* * *

**_I just looooooooooove cliffhangers, don't you? So, who called Emily? _**And did they call Emily**_? Guess y'all gonna have to wait and see! Review!  
_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys, how ya doing? There's the third chapter, Hope y'all enjoy it._**

**_Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine. _**

* * *

_"Half of writing history is hiding the truth."_**_  
— Joss Whedon_**

**Chapter 3**

They'd got nothing.

It's been two long weeks and they'd nothing. The killer hadn't shown much of himself and it confused them. Didn't he want the BAU on the case?

Since Prentiss and Rossi had been kicked out of the dump site, the CIA has been interfering with the case; and worse yet, they'd called the 'higher authorities' and asked them to get the BAU out of the case. Strauss had called them and told them to go home, that wasn't their case anymore.

Of course everyone argued and Hotch decided to stay, and against Strauss decision they stayed. She was mad and told them she'd not support them in case the 'higher authorities' clamp down on them.

They stayed but nothing changed. Dead ends were everywhere and frustration wasn't something they lacked of.

That was when Garcia's face appeared on the screen and she started talking nonsense.

"Baby girl calm down," Derek tried to calm the tech after a few failed tries of his colleagues.

"He sent me a link, and he's alive." Garcia's face disappeared as a view of a cellar and a bloodied –face girl tied to a chair appeared, and right in the corner of the room – almost invisible – was a tall man with a white mask on his face. The room filled with silence as they saw the man walk towards the camera and crouch down in front of the camera. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and used his fingers to play with it.

"You know.." He started, suddenly not interested by his knife. "It was hard to find her," He pointed the knife at the girl. "But I finally did." He grinned revealing his perfect white teeth.

"And what do you want to do with her?" Hotch asked, he was in front of everybody else, with Rossi and Derek by his side, and Emily, JJ sitting down and Reid standing next to the board – on the other end of the room.

"Lots of things," He ran the knife along her jaw, the girl's body stiffened. "But I need the right audience."

"Aren't we your audience?" Rossi asked.

"Nah, not all of you," He pulled the knife away from the girl; leaving a little a scratch. "And there are also the CIA people,"

"Who are the people you want them to watch?"

"You need to figure it out," He grinned again with malice. "Until then..." He stood up, walked towards the girl and stood beside her – with his hand painfully on her shoulder. "I'll take care of her." Then just like that the screen turned back. The silence once again filled the room before Hotch spoke up.

"Garcia..." Hotch started as Garcia's face appeared once again on the screen.

"Sir I know what you're a going to ask and no, there's no way to track it down,"

"We need to talk to the CIA," Rossi said.

"Yeah, but how?" Morgan argued "Those guys don't want us in the investigation Rossi. What makes you think they'll talk to us?"

"They need to," Prentiss stepped in the conversation, turning all eyes to her. "The UNSUB wants them to watch, and it's clear that girl is important in all of these,"

"She's right," Rossi turned to Hotch. "The CIA will want to know this information and we can try to talk them into telling us what they know."

Hotch nodded his head considerably. "Garcia, can you find out where the CIA agents are staying?"

"Hmmm," Garcia mumbled as she tapped on her keyboard after a few minutes she gave the team the address.

"Rossi and I will go there. The rest of you, I want you to work with Garcia and find out the UNSUB's identity and the girl's." They nodded while Rossi and Hotch set out to find the CIA agents.

**[...]**

"Agent Raymonds," Rossi greeted. "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner,"

"FBI again?" He said in a cranky tone."I thought your chief took you out of the case,"

"She did," Hotch said. "But we have information that might help,"

The dark-haired man nodded. "And why are you still here?"

"The UNSUB has sent us a video. He wants the CIA to watch it,"

The man muttered something under his breath and the nodded again. "I'm not the person you should tell that to,"

"And why not?"

"Come with me," He said walking towards a wooden door, in the end of a corridor to their left; as they walked, several other people passed by them and they passed by an elevator. He knocked twice on the door and a voice answered, telling them to come in.

They entered the door, and there was a blonde woman sitting on a chair, looking over files and papers. In front of her, several screens stood hanging on the walls. Pictures of the dead bodies and names appeared on them. There, they recognised a picture of a young brunette girl, alike to the one kidnapped – if the girl hadn't had a bloodied face in the video, they could have been able to identify her.

"Agent Raymonds," She greeted with a smile. Standing up, they could see she was not tall and not so short either. "And who are you gentleman?" She turned her gaze to Hotch and Rossi.

"They're SSA Aaron Hotchner and SSA David Rossi; they're with the FBI."

"FBI?" They nodded. "I thought you weren't on the case anymore."

"The UNSUB has contacted us, and he wants the CIA to watch," Hotch said ignoring the woman's last statement.

"Well, thank you for the information, but we can take care of him by ourselves," She told them, raising her voice, making sure she was heard and making sure they understood they weren't welcomed in their investigation.

"We know that, and we don't doubt it," Rossi assured. "But the UNSUB said he wanted one of us to watch, and if one of us is involved in this, and they don't know, we can't go home now," He explained to her.

"Tell me the name of your agents," She asked. Hotch glared at Rossi with a look of confusion.

"Us, Agent Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss," The woman nodded in recognition of one of the names.

She shook her head and she muttered something barely audible.

Hotch frowned. "Is any of them involved?"

She shook her head. "I'm not allowed to tell you," She walked over to her desk, with her left hand she picked up a paper. Nothing happened for minutes, until she turned around. "The girl is called Charlotte Finn, She was kidnapped by Thomas Gordon. That's all I can tell you,"

"Ma'am, I know you're not allowed to tell me if one of my agents is involved, but if they are; don't we need to protect them?" Rossi tried to convince the woman to spill more information out. Something she clearly wasn't eager to do.

"You don't."

"We don't?" Hotch's frown deepened.

"First of all, you really should leave this case. And second of all, it's not up to me; it's up to the higher authorities. Now," She walked towards the door, as she opened she gave them a peevish look. "I'd really like you to leave."

The profilers walked out of the room. They waited until they heard the door close before talking again.

"There's clearly something wrong here," Rossi confided shaking his head.

"At least we have names," Hotch stepped out in the cold, wrapping his coat tighter around his body. "But I think there's more to this than we think,"

Rossi nodded his head agreeing. "So do I," He entered the car and sat down in the passenger sit, speculating which one of his agents might be involved with the case, though he'd already knew.

* * *

_**What a rude woman, isn't she? tsk tsk. **_

_**Rossi is already thinking about who might be involved, and I know y'all already know! But why is the CIA so mysterious? Guess you gonna have to wait and see! Reviews!**_


	5. Escaping with Lucas

**_Finally my write's block has gone and I was able to write Chapter 5! *Claps hands with joy*_**

**_Sorry it took long but I wrote a bigger chapter, I hope you guys like it!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_"If you've made your own hell, then only you have the power to escape it."_

**_—__Willie Nelson_**

**Chapter 4**

"Thomas Gordon studied at the West bank Secondary School till he got excluded because of stalking. The victim was Carrie Smith, a fifteen year old. She claimed he had been stalking her and stealing her things. The police went to his house and in his bedroom they found pictures and the girl's clothing. He was arrested and he was diagnosed with a mental illness, he had been hospitalized till he was eighteen."

"What happened after he go out of the hospital Garcia?" Hotch asked. They were entering the room where the others were.

"Look for a Job was the first thing he did. He worked at a groceries shop for 5 years and then his co-worker went to the police because she was receiving letters from a stalker. They accused Thomas of stalking her because of his past, and when they found proof, his mother begged them not to arrest him so instead they hospitalized him; again."

"What about Charlotte?," Rossi asked

"Sir, with all due respect, there's hundreds of Charlotte Finns out there. You're a not really giving me something." She said. She might be the best hacker in the BAU – sorry Kevin – but it was impossible even for her to find the Charlotte Finn they were looking for.

"Look for any connections she might have with the CIA or with Thomas Gordon himself,"

"Will do," Garcia set off to work. Hotch put his phone in his pocket.

"How'd it go?" Morgan asked them.

"We've got names," Rossi answered. "The name of the Girl is Charlotte Finn and our UNSUB is Thomas Gordon. He's mentally ill and he's probably stalked her,"

"Do you know why he wanted the BAU involved?" JJ asked, Hotch just shook his head.

"There's no way he's the only UNSUB," Reid informed them. His colleagues faced the young agent.

"How so?"

"If he's mentally ill he wouldn't be able to formulate a plan like this. The girl is clearly important to the CIA, whoever her parents are, they were important, and they would have protected the girl from any danger," He hyphotised.

"Reid is right," Morgan agreed.

"Do you think there might be a second UNSUB?" Emily asked Reid, who nodded

"If there's a second UNSUB, he is the alpha,"

"Then the CIA is not telling us all," Rossi said.

Hotch's phone rang, it was Garcia.

"You're on speaker,"

"I couldn't find any Charlotte Finn with a connection to either the UNSUB or CIA," Garcia said. Hotch was ready to go back to the CIA agents and demand for the truth when Garcia spoke again. "But I did found something really strange,"

"How strange Garcia?" Rossi asked

"You see, I found this Charlotte Finn. She lived with both her parents Melissa and John Finn. Everything I found on them was normal, but then my gut started talking to me. First I couldn't understand since I don't speak Gutenese– "

"Garcia," Hotch said.

"Sorry sir," She turned her professional side on. "What I meant was that something smelled bad. So I dug dipper and I found out that both Melissa and John worked for the CIA years ago, like fifteen years ago. I couldn't find why they didn't work there anymore. Then I dug deeper than before and then Bam!,"

"Bam?" Hotch asked confused. Sometimes it was hard to understand Garcia.

"Yes sir bam!" She exclaimed excitedly again. "Melissa's real name wasn't Melissa and John's real name wasn't John. They weren't even married!"

"Then who were they?"

"Kiara Anderson and Gustavo Webb. They were sent to take care of a baby, who's now Charlotte," Garcia said gleefully with her discovery. After feeling completely useless this past two weeks she had finally found something useful.

"But who sent them to take care of her?"

"I'm still trying to hack through the CIA's record. They have like a REALLY strong security system sir! Seriously, the FBI's security system is nothing compared to theirs. They're like Thor and we're Loki; apart from the part that Loki is a villain and we're a not,"

Everyone smiled at Garcia's description. Even Hotch, the moody Hotch cracked a smile. "Call us when you find anything,"

"I'll be back with more spicy chicken," with that she hung up.

"So Charlotte's real parents put her under protection. Why?" Emily asks.

JJ shrugged. "Something happened,"

"Or someone happened," Morgan add.

"Maybe they got into serious problems and were forced to put the girl under protection," Emily said. She knew this kind of thing was normal to the CIA. Unfortunately, some kids were obliged to live a false life because of their parents thought it'd be safer; but only people with power were able to do that.

"Are you the BAU?" The agents turned around to see a young boy with a package in his hand.

"Yes we are," Hotch said, eying the boy he noticed that from the way the boy held the package, it wasn't heavy.

"That's for you," He handed the box over to Rossi, who was standing closer to the door. The boy walked out of the room somewhat hurriedly, as if he had somewhere to go. The boy was nervous and wore dirty clothes, but the BAU team wouldn't notice, they were busy with the package.

Rossi walked over to the wooden table. He positioned the light box on the table and started opening it. As he did so, the others started to lean closer to see what was in it, even though it wasn't opened.

Curiosity flew around the room, but no one said a words until Rossi opened the package revealing its inside.

Glued to the box's insides, were pictures of the team. There were pictures of them at the hotel, pictures of JJ at the police station, pictures of Rossi and Emily at the dump site, pictures of Reid and Morgan at the Morgue and at last, pictures of Rossi and Hotch at the CIA's office.

"_I'm watching you,"_ Morgan read the paper in his hand.

"He made it less than one hour ago," Reid pointed at the pictures of Hotch and Rossi. "You guys have been there minutes ago,"

"Uh, guys," JJ interrupted, leading their attention to where she was pointing. "Who are they?"

On the corner of the box, they could see another picture, but it wasn't a picture of them; it was someone else.

Two bodies lied lifeless on the floor – it looked as if it was in a kitchen – a man lied next to the counter and a woman lied on the feet of the cooker. A saucepan, potatoes and water lying around her; the blood was mixing with the water, turning into a weird liquid.

"They might be the girl's parents," Emily guessed.

"The real ones or the ones she lived with?" Morgan wondered.

"They're probably the ones she lived with; otherwise the UNSUB wouldn't enquire the CIA," Rossi pointed out.

For the second time Hotch's phone rang, and it was Garcia.

"Have you got something?" Hotch asked, putting Garcia on the speaker phone.

"Yes," She said. Garcia didn't know how to say the next words; she was confused "I found out the girl's real name and family,"

"Who is she Garcia?" Hotch pressed.

Garcia gulped. "Her name is Ana Prentiss,"

The surname shocked everyone and Emily. The brunette eyes' widened and he mouth open in a small 'O'. "I am sorry?" She asked, bewildered.

"Ana Prentiss was put under witness protection one year after she was born by her parents Darrel and Elizabeth Prentiss,"

The room filled with silence as they stared at Emily. Emily was completely lost.

"She's Emily's sister," JJ gasped.

_I have a sister?_

**[...]**

Charlotte's mind was completely foggy.

She did not know the last time the blonde man talked to her. She didn't remember anything. All she remembered was that a man had talked to the wall, and she didn't know why, but she could see that on the wall, six people stood; and they were talking about her.

She remembered the man putting the knife on her chin and saying things, but she didn't know what.

She sat up; thanking god the blonde man had laid her on a bed. He had also taken care of her injuries. Everything was getting complex. Hadn't he whipped her? Hadn't he beaten her for _no_ good reason? Why was he taking _care_ of her injuries?

"_Get in,"_ A man's voice roared. Charlotte prepared herself for what was coming but what she saw was definitely _not_ what she was expecting.

The door swung open and a boy – he looked older than her – was frown into the room violently.

He wore dirty jeans and a blue t shirt that now were turning into grey, and he also wore a back light cardigan which was falling off his left shoulder. He wore no shoes, and he gave the man a disgusted look.

The other thing Charlotte noticed was that the man was NOT blonde. He had nothing in common with the other guy at all. That was not good.

"See Ana? You got a new friend." He grinned. His teeth were white as snow; again, nothing in common with the other guy. He walked out of the room closing the door, slowly. The boy sat across from Charlotte eying her suspiciously.

"So your name is Ana?" He asked. Charlotte shook her head, why the hell did the guy call her Ana? "Then what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" She asked/ replied him.

The boy smiled. "First, because both of us are trapped in this hell," his smile disappeared. "My name's Lucas,"

Charlotte waited for a moment before answering; considering why she should tell him her name. _He seems like a nice guy. _She thought. _He told me his name, and he's right, we're trapped in this hell together. _

"Charlotte," She told him. "But you can call me Charlie,"

"Charlie," He repeated. "That's a nice name,"

"So is Lucas,"

The two teenagers stayed quiet for a few minutes; unsure of what to say.

"How did you end up here?" He broke the silence.

Charlotte looked at him. Should she tell him?

_Tell him what?_ A voice in her head scoffed. _You don't even know how and why you ended up here!_

"I don't really know," She sighed.

"Come on! You can tell me," He plead not believing her.

"I'm serious," She tried to convince him. "I don't know. I was coming back from a party when this guy came and since then, I've been in this hell hole."

He nodded. "Right,"

"What about you?" She asked. "How did you end up here?"

"Since my parents died I started hanging out with some guys. They thought it'd be fun to mess with the police," He explained. "Graffiti this kind of stuff, then I started getting involved with more serious stuff, and the guys that got you thinks I know something,"

"Do you?"

"I know why you're here,"

She pushed herself of the wall, regretting as she did. "Then why you asked me how I got here?"

"I know why, not how," The boy didn't give much away, and it winded her up; and also the way he talked as if there was no danger annoyed her.

"Why?" It was more a request than a question. "Why am I here?"

"It doesn't matter we have to find a way to get out of here," Only then she saw the bind around his wrists were untied and he was pushing himself up, using the wall as support. He walked towards her and untied her wrists.

Helping her up, he noticed the lash marks on her back. He just shook his head. "Come,"

He walked towards the door supporting her. Charlotte dismissed his help. As much as it hurt, she could walk and she was used to the pain.

_Stubborn,_ Lucas thought.

"Where are we going?" The boy stopped in front of the door, analysing the lock.

"Out,"

She snorted. "I know that, smartass, but after we're out, Where we're going and How are we going to get out of here?"

"Have a little faith," He sneered.

"Faith," She snorted again. "There's two guys out there, and I'm seriously convinced they're a made of brick, and you want me to have faith? I don't even –"

Her jaw snapped shut as the door slowly opened and Lucas looked at her in the eye, raising his eyebrow, daring her to argue.

She ignored him and crunched down next to the door, opening a small gap. "How are we going to escape?"

"We're going to go up the stairs, as quietly as we can." He whispered. "You follow me and do as a say,"

"Why do I have to do what you say?" She protested.

The boy took a deep breath and said "Because I know the place. But if you want to lead and get us killed, lead the way,"

"Fine, I'll do as you say,"

"Thank you," She gave him a fake smile.

Lucas pocked his head out of the small gap between the door and the wall, and he looked to his left and right checking for anyone.

"It's clean," He whispered.

Walking up the cement stairs, Charlotte noticed that they were in an old shack. There was ragged red sofa. Lucas signalled for her to stay behind the sofa. Charlotte nodded.

For a moment, Lucas stopped next to the sofa, looking around. He was ready to walk to the door when yelling startled them.

"Why the fuck did you get the boy?" One snarled at the other

"He knows something!" The other voice defended itself.

"Fuck that! We don't need him! We already got the girl!"

"I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Are you quitting?"

"You bet your ass I am!"

The yelling stopped and the sound of gunshots filled the room followed by something hard hitting the floor. Charlotte saw a head lying on the floor, blood around it.

It was the blonde guy.

She felt sorry for him. She didn't know why but she felt it, and she hated herself for feeling it.

The head suddenly started to disappear. Someone was dragging it.

"Come we have to go!" Lucas called out for her attention.

She struggled to keep her eyes away from the blood, but when she did she saw Lucas opening the door.

The wind invaded the house making Charlotte shiver. It was a cold day and it was raining.

"Come!" Lucas hissed at her, running out of the house.

_This is it_ She thought _I'm getting out of here_

She ran towards the door, letting the cold air fill her lungs. She stopped at the balcony looking for Lucas; when she didn't find him, panic fill her body as the thoughts of not escaping filled her mind.

"Lucas?" She whispered, pleading good that he was still there.

"Here," a voice called out from the woods. She saw the boy's blue eye shine and a smile lit up her face.

He stretched out his hand, and she took it. Soon they were running away from the house; away from the hell hole.

* * *

**_So Emily knows that she has a sister! What will she do?_**

**_And who's Lucas? Where did he come from? Can we trust his story?_**

**_And for those who thought Emily would save the day, sorry to disappoint, Guess Ana/Charlotte did not like the place she was in._**

**_Want to know what will happen next? Guess y'all have to wait to see!_**

**_Review please!_**


	6. Into the woods

_**Didn't take too long to write this so I thought "What the hell, let's post it already,"**_

_**Enjoy my generosity while I still have it.**_

_**Have fun readying!**_

"_When you're lost in those woods, it sometimes takes you a while to realize that you are lost. For the longest time, you can convince yourself that you've just wandered off the path, that you'll find your way back to the trailhead any moment now. Then night falls again and again, and you still have no idea where you are, and it's time to admit that you have bewildered yourself so far off the path that you don't even know from which direction the sun rises anymore."__  
__—__**Elizabeth Gilbert**_

**Chapter 5 - **_** Lost in the woods.**_

Far into the dense woods, unaware of what direction they came from, two teenagers ran; dodging tree branches and bushes, sliding into mud puddles, shivering as the frosty wind blew past their brief clothes.

Lucas' legs seemed to be floating, and his lungs were freezing; but stop? No, they couldn't stop. They weren't far away from the shack, and the kidnapper might have already figured that they had run away, and Lucas knew they had to be as far away as possible if they wanted to survive. But Charlotte didn't think the same as him. Her legs seemed heavier and heavier with every step, and her lungs burned so badly. Stop was what she wanted. She was afraid that if she kept going like that, she'd fall and not be able to get up.

"Stop!" Charlotte said loudly, with no strength left in her body anymore.

She her knees hit the mud and her hands landed on the soil. She winced as the welts painfully stretched. All the pain of her injuries coming right back at her like a slap in the face. To think she didn't even though how bad her injuries were made her

"We can't stop right now," Lucas exclaimed, walking towards her.

"I'm tired," She whined.

"I know and so am I! But we can't stop right now," He walked towards her and put his hand on her arm. Charlotte jerked her shoulder away.

"I have barely eaten for two weeks and I'm dying of thirst. God knows how hard I'm trying not to kneel down and drink the water from those puddles, so give me _fucking_ a break," she spat angrily and weakly.

"Fine!" He exclaimed.

Lucas took advantage of the break to look around. There was no sign of civilization whatsoever, and it was getting colder and darker.

He looked at Charlotte. She was still on the floor trying to even her breathing. There was blood dripping from her back; Lucas winced at the sight. "Look, I'm sorry,"

Charlotte lifted her head up to look at Lucas. "What for?" She knew exactly what for, but she wanted him to say it.

"For pushing you," He walked towards her and helped her up, noticing her whimper of pain.

"It's okay," His arms were wrapped around her waist while Charlotte's arm was curled around his neck, falling off his chest. "Do you have any idea of where we can go?"

Lucas just shook his head. "We need to find a shelter for the night,"

The silence was broken by s howl echoing through the trees along the chilly wind. Both teenagers looked around for any danger; founding none, they looked at each other.

"Where did that come from?" Charlotte asked as her body started to tense.

"I don't know," The boy answered. "Let's just walk and see if we can find somewhere to stay,"

All Charlotte wanted was to get to a hospital. She hated hospital very, very much but she had to admit, she needed one. She strongly believed that the lash wounds were infected, and taking care of infected wounds sucked.

They heard a howl again, Lucas stopped dead in his tracks. He lowered Charlotte's body next to a tree. Charlotte gave him a questioning look.

"Stay here,"

"And what? Wait till whatever that thing is comes and eats me?" She protested.

"Look, I'm gonna look for somewhere to stay," He tried to reason with the stubborn girl. They heard the howl once again, and Lucas knew he had to go. "It'll be easier if I go alone. I promise I'll walk just a few metres and if I don't find anything I'll come back and we'll both look together okay?"

"Fine," She found the boy convincing enough. "Just do it fast, I don't want to be someone's meal,"

Lucas walked towards the trees and disappeared. Once she couldn't the crunches of his feet touching the branches and leaves, she started asking herself if he'd really come back.

**[...]**

Emily tried to warm up her hands by burying them into her pockets as she waited for her dad to talk.

_I have a sister_ She told herself for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour.

It seemed so surreal. She always wished she had a sister, but not like this. She had never thought she'd had a sister, let alone figure it out when a psycho had kidnapped her.

And she felt betrayed. Why didn't her parents tell her she had a sister? Why didn't her dad, the person she most trusted, told her?

Yes, they had to put her under witness protection for unknown

She also felt betrayed by her mother. Even though they didn't have the best mother-daughter relationship, she couldn't figure out why she would have not told her.

Emily looked up and into her father's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?"

He father sighed. "It was dangerous,"

"Right," Emily rolled her eyes as she crossed her arm in front of her chest "Telling your daughter that she has a sister is dangerous,"

The almost grey-haired man sighed once again. Emily had taken after him in so many things, and stubbornness was one of them. Hopefully, Ana wasn't so stubborn.

Hotch watched as Emily argued with her father. He couldn't say anything since he didn't know what kind of relationship with her father, though the sadness in Mr. Prentiss eyes as Emily sharply answered back was not dismissed.

The door opened and Rossi stepped in. He looked at the two of them cautiously, catching Hotch's eye. "The UNSUB hadn't contacted us yet,"

"And he won't," her father spoke; the agents looked at him quizzically "We convinced him that the FBI has nothing to do with this,"

"Mr. Prentiss–"

"You can call me Darrel, Agent Hotchnner,"

"We need to ask you some questions,"

"I will answer every question you desire to ask me but," he turned his glance at Emily "Your mother has to be here too,"

"Why?" Emily inquired. Talking to her mother was the last thing Emily wanted to do.

"Because we both know your father doesn't have a soft spot with the FBI," Emily didn't even need to turn around to recognize her mother's voice.

Elizabeth Prentiss walked towards her husband, shooting quick glances with the other agents before turning to her daughter "Emily," She greeted.

"Mother," Emily said her mother's name as if it was a curse. Her father shot her a glance not dismissed by the other agents in the room.

"Well, that was not the family reunion I thought about," Emily almost rolled her eyes, _almost._ "What would like to know?"

Emily rolled her eyes as if what they wanted to know wasn't so obvious.

"We want to know why you put Ana Prentiss under witness protection fourteen years ago," Hotch didn't even explain how they knew about that delicate subject, he didn't need to, they probably already knew the BAU was on the case and if it was him in their shoes, he'd know why the BAU would come directly to him.

Elizabeth looked at Emily again,. "Our family was being threatened by a Russian terrorist while we were in Russia,"

"What's his name?" Rossi asked.

"Oleg Borislava," Emily's father answer. There was a slight hint of hatred in his words as he spoke. "My team was trying to track him down. We had been looking for him for already four years, and I think he was aware of Elizabeth's pregnancy because no one else knew and we were being threatened. Due to the threats we thought it'd be safer if we kept the pregnancy a secret. He looked at Emily before turning his gaze back to the agents.

"So, the pregnancy was hidden from everyone?"Darrel nodded. "What did you do after the baby was born?"

"Since they still hadn't caught Borislava, We were _obliged_," Darrel glanced at his daughter again, trying to make sure that she was listening to everything he was saying "to put Ana under witness protection. We waited until she was older," He went on.

"Is there a possibility that he's the one who kidnapped her?" Emily asked. She had lots of other question going through her mind, and she would love to ask them late. But it wasn't the right time.

"We are sure of it," Elizabeth replied.

Before anyone could ask any more questions, Agent Chambers stormed into the room. "Sir," He said nervously. He got even more nervous when he noticed the looks the Ambassador and three other people were giving him.

"What is it Chambers?" Darrel raised his eyebrow at the youngest of them all.

The man hesitated before speaking "We found the place Oleg kept the girl,"

Emily's body stiffened; did they find her sister? Her mind told her not to hold her breath.

"And?" He father said, but the agent couldn't find his voice to speak.

Elizabeth looked at the young agent, raising her eyebrow. "Spit it out,"

"Oleg wasn't there," he gulped "But neither was the girl,"

"Where might he be now?" Rossi asked.

He tore his eyes off the agent and turned his gaze towards his wife, before finally settling them on his elder daughter. "He either escaped with her, or she escaped and he's after her,"

"And when he doesn't find her..." Emily trailed off, looking at her co-workers.

"He'll be coming after you," Hotch said directioning his words towards Darrel and Elizabeth.

"No," Darrel disagreed "He'll be coming after Emily,"

**[...]**

Charlotte cursed in her head. _Where in the hell is he?_

She shouldn't have trusted him. She should have seen it coming; why did she trust him?

She had been sitting painfully waiting for Lucas to come back, and it was getting darker and colder, and yet she stayed waiting for him to come. When the wind blew once again she finally accepted the bitter truth: he had left and was not coming back.

Trying hard not to think of what she would do to him if she ever found him again; Charlotte pushed herself up, involuntarily hitting her vulnerable back against the leaves behind her.

Charlotte swallowed down a cry of pain as she slowly and carefully walked. Her heart hastened as her right leg roughly slid forward and for a moment Charlotte was sure she was falling.

Her back hit the ground painfully and Charlotte cried out. All air escaped her lungs and she hit her head hard on a stone nearby. She had mood all over her leg and back.

Darkness crept in, blurring her vision.

_**Don't give up Charlie! He's close! **_

A voice in her head shouted at her. If 'he' was the kidnapper or Lucas, she didn't know. And she knew she wouldn't stay awake long enough to figure out.

_**Stay awake! He's close!**_ The voice kept shouting in her head; but soon all she heard was faint echoes.

She felt her body being lifted off the ground by strong arms. She looked up to see who the person was, but all she could she was a blur image.

She just hoped it was Lucas.

_**Sometimes, cliff-hangers are needed.**_

_**Daddy Prentiss has a lot to make up for **_both_** girls. And it won't be easy.**_

_**Though I really want the sisters reunion to happen, it is far away from so. Some things have to happen before that!**_

_**Where's Lucas? Who's carrying Charlotte? Guess y'all have to wait and see (or read for that matter).**_

_**Leave your thoughts to me! I'd like to read them :)**_


	7. Change of plans

_**This one is bigger than I thought it'd be. I just kept writing on and on and I just didn't know where to break it up!**_

_**The story might be a bit confusing (I've read the last chapters I wrote and yes, it is confusing) but don't worry, our UNSUBs didn't have a backup plan, and they are desperate (at least one of them is)**_

_**And I also changed the rating to a T because of the language used in this chapter. But I don't think it'll change to a M**_

_**Anyways, stop with the rambling! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own 'em!_

* * *

_"You can always change you plan, but only if you have one."__  
__**—**__**Randy Pausch**_

**Chapter 6**

_**Change of plans**_

Charlotte felt a humid cloth touch her forehead. She tried to sit up but she felt pressure on her belly, pushing her down gently. Charlotte winced in pain as her back came in touch with the bed.

"Shhhh," A voice soothed. The person ran their hand through her hair trying to relax Charlotte. She found that she liked the hand massaging her calf. It was relaxing and it gave Charlotte a sense of safety. Her tense body started to relax and Charlotte once again felt darkness open its arms to embrace her.

Then, Charlotte realised that she didn't know who she was with, and that she might be in danger.

Her whole body tensed.

She shook her head frantically, trying to escape from the peacefulness of sleep and the hand on her hair. She tried opening her eyelids but they were heavy and tired.

It annoyed her how her body was betraying her and against her will, shutting down. She needed to wake up. She needed to find Lucas. She needed to escape from whoever was holding captive – or so she thought. And she needed her body more than ever. And even with all the pain and fatigue she tried to open her eyelids once again, and this time she did it successfully.

Charlotte closed her eyes immediately as the bright light invaded them. She raised her hand to her eyes, and carefully tried to open her eyes again. Her vision was blurry and the room seemed to shake.

Her back wasn't the only thing that hurt; the back of her head hurt too. The acute pain hurt even more because of the light. But Charlotte didn't dare to close her eyes again. If she did so, she'd probably not open them again.

Finally, her vision gained focus as she found herself looking at a grey-haired woman with a gentle smile. The woman couldn't be older than sixty. "Hi dear, my name is Mabel," the name fitted her gentle features, gray hair and soft voice. Slowly running her hand through Charlotte's hair, she asked "What's your name dear?"

"Charlotte," Charlotte managed to croak out. Her mouth felt incredibly dry. "Do you have any water?"

"Indeed I do," The woman removed her hand from Charlotte's hair, reaching for the cup of water on the nightstand to her left. She lifted Charlotte's head gently by the chin. Charlotte opened her mouth and let the drink touch her dry lips and run down her sore throat.

"Thank you," She sat up, looking around the room.

She found herself in a cabin. It was different from the shack she was before. It wasn't old, nor did it only have a ragged red sofa. It had a bed – which she was laying on – a wardrobe next to the door, and nightstands on both side of the bed, and the door was open. To the right you could see a small part of the kitchen and a small part of the living room to the left.

Charlotte tried to figure out how she had gotten there. She had hit her head, and then she had felt someone lifting her up. But the woman in front of her couldn't have carried her there. "How did I end up here?"

"You tell me," The woman chuckled, Charlotte just frowned. "My son found you passed out in the woods,"

The feeling of safety quickly flew out of her reach as she remembered her situation.

"Something wrong dear?" The woman noticed the change in the young woman's behaviour. "Does your back hurt?,"

Charlotte shook her head, despise the fact that it did hurt. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been out for two days now,_" _The woman chuckled.

Charlotte didn't understand the joke.

She had been out for two days. It was enough time for the kidnapper to find them; to find _her._

It sure as hell wasn't a joke for her.

But – Charlotte reminded herself – the poor woman did not know what happened. All she knew was that her son had found an injured girl in the woods. There was no reason to be mad at the woman for trying to make a joke.

Charlotte had no idea of what she was going to do. When she escaped with Lucas she expected him to have a plan. She expected him to save them. But now she was alone and with little idea of where she was. How was she supposed to escape?

"Are you hungry Charlie?" Mabel asked. "If you don't mind me calling you that,"

"No, you can call me Charlie," Her stomach felt empty. She hadn't eaten since they had escaped. And you bet that the little food she had wouldn't keep her going.

"Yes," Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. Her throat was sore and she had no idea why.

"Oh, Good!" The woman cheered. "I have made soup, but I was not sure whether you would want it or not,"

Mabel stood up and started walking into the kitchen. As though as Charlotte's body screamed at her not to do it, she slowly put her legs out of the soft duvet and rested them on the floor.

She waited until the room stopped spinning and stood up. She started walking towards the door. Her steps were slowly and she was careful not to hurt herself more than she already had.

Using the bed as support, she walked towards the door. Between the bed and the door there was a small gap which Charlotte would have no support to reach it.

She groaned and prepared herself. She pushed herself away from the bed with her hands and raced towards the door.

She stood with her hands holding on the wood of the door. She looked around taking in the place she was in.

In the middle of the room there was a sofa with an old TV a few metres away from it.

The kitchen had a stone counter with high wooden chairs underneath it. Behind, you could see several cupboards and the fridge. Somewhere there was a stove but Mabel stood in front of it.

"Oh dear," The woman said as she saw Charlotte walking to the counter. "You did not need to come all this way. I was going to bring it to you,"

Charlotte pulled out a chair and sat on it slowly. She tried to smile "It's okay. I didn't want to stay in the bed,"

Mabel put down the wooden bowl on the counter. She made a little bit of distance between herself and one of the drawers before pulling it out. She reached for the spoon and closed the drawer. She handed it over to Charlotte.

"It is chicken soup," She commented as Charlotte laid the spoon into the soup and brought it to her lips. "Be careful, it is hot,"

Charlotte blew the liquid on the spoon softly before putting it in her mouth. It was still hot but Charlotte was starving and didn't mind.

As she ate desperately, Mabel watched her with a pleased look on her face. "Slow down dear. Do not want to choke, do we?"

She brought the spoon to her lips again and swallowed slowly the liquid as itentered her mouth.

"Thank you," She thanked. "That was really good,"

Mabel smiled. "I am glad you liked it. But now, dear, you need to rest,"

Charlotte grinned. "Don't you think I've had enough of sleep?"

"Considering your wounds, no you have not,"

Charlotte suddenly felt uncomfortable. She bit her lip nervously, hoping Mabel wasn't going to ask questions. "You've seen them?"

"Yes I have," She tilted her head slightly. "I have never seen such cruelty. Tell me dear, who did this to you?"

Charlotte bit her lip harder. She didn't know why suddenly she felt like she couldn't tell the woman what happened. It made sense, if she told Mabel, Mabel would call the police and they'd come for her and find her kidnapper. And then she could find her family.

BUT there was this part of her who didn't think so. It felt dangerous to tell Mabel. What if her son tried to go after the kidnapper? What if the kidnapper came back killed Mabel and killed Charlotte? What about Lucas? What if he was in danger? What if no one could find him? What if he was looking for her?

There were so many questions in her head and she didn't have the answer for them. She just wanted all this to be over with. She wanted to go home, even if there wasn't any to go to. She wanted to find her family, she wanted to be happy. But it was a selfish part of her who wanted it, because that part did not care about Lucas or Mabel or Her son. That selfish part of her didn't care about anyone's safety, only hers.

And Charlotte didn't like to be selfish. The other part of her – hopefully the bigger one – cared about Lucas, Mabel, her son and their safety. That part of her did too, want to find Charlotte's own happiness but it also did know that if those people died, it'd be all on her. And Charlotte didn't know if she could be able to cope with that.

Instead of doing what everyone else would do, she decided to lie.

She could call the police but that'd be after she found Lucas.

"It's complicated," She said looking down at her hands, hoping this was the right choice. "There's someone I need to find,"

Mabel looked at the girl in front of her. She didn't have only seen the welts; she saw the other injuries too. Injuries Charlotte didn't know about.

She was a pushy woman. If something had happened to someone, she'd ask and find justice.

But she didn't know this girl. She didn't know what happened and who this person was. She couldn't push. She didn't have the right to. If the girl didn't want to talk there was nothing Mabel would do. "I could help,"

"No," Charlotte shook her head. "You don't need to get into this,"

The woman sighed. "Okay. But you're going to stay here for a few days so you can heal."

Charlotte opened her mouth to protest but Mable held her finger up, stopping her form doing so. "Do not protest. The decision has been made."

She such authority that Charlotte knew she wouldn't accept a no. So, instead being the stubborn girl she was, Charlotte just sighed and said. "Okay,"

The woman smiled. Her teeth were perfectly white. If they were one shade brighter Charlotte swore it'd blind someone.

Charlotte felt her arms itch. She looked down at her shirt, but before she rolled her sleeve up, she noticed she wasn't wearing the same clothes as before.

She was wearing an old whit pyjama t-shirt with little red dots on it. The trousers she wore were the same as the t-shirt, white with little red dots on it.

"Oh," Mabel's hand shot up again, as if she remembered something. "I changed you into my daughter's old clothes. It fit perfectly well on you. I hope you do not mind dear,"

Charlotte shook her head. The clothes didn't bother her. They were clean and comfortable. There was really no reason to be bother by it; as far as she was concerned.

"You didn't tell me you had a daughter,"

"That is because I do not dear. Not anymore," The hint of sadness in the woman's voice was clear.

Charlotte didn't want to pry into her life, but the thoughts of what happened to her daughter started invading her mind and Charlotte could not stop herself from asking the woman what happened.

"She grew up," The woman explained. "She went to the city, found a job and had a family,"

It wasn't much of explanation. The girl went to the city, found a job and had a family. It didn't explain why Mabel didn't consider her as her daughter.

"Now, you must rest," Mabel stood up and walked around the counter so she was in front of Charlotte. She caught Charlotte's hand in hers and helped the girl up.

Mabel took her back to the room and laid her down. She pulled the duvet up Charlotte's neck and kissed her head. "Good night dear,"

Charlotte smiled tiredly. "Good night Mabel and thank you for everything,"

The woman smiled back. She turned around and walked out of the room leaving Charlotte to sleep.

**[...]**

Oleg's furious growl was followed by his fist hitting the cement wall. "That fucking piece of shit!"

His hand didn't hurt anymore. He'd been hitting the wall so many times that he didn't care anymore.

He had heard the siren on the background and was packing up, leaving the house to an unknown place.

He was so close. He had everything planned out in his head. He knew what he had to do. He knew who he had to kill. He knew everything.

But then that son of a bitch of Thomas had to fuck everything up. Oleg had no choice, he had to kill him. But Thomas' decisions had already made its havocs.

The boy had escaped and he took the girl with him.

And now, Oleg was in the dark.

He had nothing against Darrel. The only thing that kept Darrel from invading that house was the girl. And Oleg knew that. But the girl wasn't there anymore. And when Darrel found that out, he'd come and kill Oleg mercilessly.

In other words, Oleg was screwed.

He had to figure things out. He had to find a way to be on the top again.

But there simply wasn't one.

Oleg searched and searched for something, just _one_ thing that would make him the leader of the game but there was nothing.

Oleg had never freaked out so much like now. He was a Russian terrorist for the love of god. He was a merciless killer. He killed hundreds of thousands of people. Why was he freaking out so much?

He wasn't afraid. At least that was something he kept repeating to himself.

But the truth was, he was scared shitless.

He had been hunting that man's family for ten years, he knew when Darrel found him he'd kill Oleg.

After all, what man wouldn't kill the monster who's been keeping his daughter from him?

No, Oleg had to find a way. He knew the possibilities of finding Charlotte were as low as the possibilities of making it out alive if Darrel found him.

There was no other way. He'd have to change his game drastically.

_I'm going to blow them up._

**[...]**

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked Darrel. He so didn't want to be right. He didn't want to have to deal with a psychopath after one of his agents.

"Of course I am," Darrel ran his hands nervously through his hair. "Oleg isn't brave enough to come after me. So he'll come after Emily as he did with Charlotte,"

"Does he even know I exist?" Emily's arms were crossed over her chest. She wasn't scared by of Darrel. Otherwise, she was angry at him. Angry at him for everything he put her sister through. Even if Emily didn't have a relationship with her sister the girl was still Emily's sister.

"Yes," He nodded. He knew Emily was in danger just as Charlotte. But back then, Emily didn't have what you called a father-daughter relationship with her dad, so Darrel dismissed the possibility. And Charlotte was weaker and she wouldn't be able to defend herself, something Emily sure could.

"Sir?" Agent Chambers tried to gain Darrel's attention. He was still standing in the room. His left hand was holding the end of his blazer; something he usually did when he was nervous. "Do you want to come investigate the house?"

"Yes," He didn't have a minute of hesitation. His glare turned to Emily. "If you thing you are coming with me, you are wrong,"

She opened her mouth to argue back but she was interrupted by Hotch. "I agree. If Oleg is coming after you, you better stay as far as you can from that house,"

"I can take care of myself," She argued. "And he's not after me,"

Rossi who was just watching the scene play out decided to have his say. "Emily, they're right. It'd be dangerous for you to stay anywhere near Oleg,"

"He isn't there,"

"He might be,"

Emily opened her mouth to protest again. "Go back to the station with Rossi. I'll go with your father,"

It was more an order than a suggestion.

Emily sighed and without any more delays stormed out of the room with Rossi on her heels.

Even if Hotch hadn't agreed with her Darrel, she knew her father would not let he go anywhere near the place.

She didn't wait for Rossi before entering the car. She closed the door of the car with more strength than she intended, but it served as a message to Rossi of how crossed she was.

"You know," Rossi said as her put his belt on. "They might find nothing useful there,"

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Turning her anger towards Rossi was something she didn't was but couldn't control.

"I don't know. Did it make you feel better?" Emily's huff was his only response. "Let's go back to the station,"

_Like I have a choice_ Emily thought.

Deep down she thanked her father for not letting her go with them. She did want to be there, to help them find why they weren't there.

But she didn't want to be there either. She didn't want to see what her sister went through. She didn't want to see her sister's blood on the floor.

Emily started thinking of what would have happened if she knew her sister was alive, what would have happened if Oleg wasn't after them.

Would they have had a better relationship Emily had with her parents? Or would they hate each other? Would Christmas and birthdays be better than they had been?

Emily knew she couldn't live in the past, asking herself how it'd have been. It'd do her no good. She needed to look into the future. She needed to find her sister and get to know the girl.

That was all she could do.

**[...]**

"How did it go?" JJ stood up despise the fact her legs didn't feel like it'd be able to carry her any longer. She had seen Emily and Rossi approaching the room first and after he stood up the others were aware they were there.

"We have a name," Rossi informed. "Oleg Borislava,"

"The second UNSUB?"

"I'm gonna call Garcia," Derek said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"No," Rossi stopped him. "We already know who he is,"

"Em?" JJ looked at the angry woman besides Rossi. "You okay?"

"Fine,"

"Guys, where is Hotch?" Reid asked.

"He went with Emily's father to the place the UNSUB was keeping Charlotte in," JJ looked at him confused. So did Reid. "They found the house but neither Charlotte or the UNSUB were there,"

"Why? Did he change locations?"

"They think Charlotte might have escaped,"

"Why didn't you tag along?" JJ looked shifted her gaze between the two agents.

"Emily's father thought she was in danger,"

Seeing JJ's eyes widen and Reid tear his head from JJ to her, Emily added. "But I am _not_,"

"We're not sure," Rossi argued. "Until we are, Emily will be staying here,"

"Which is a waste of time since I could be there helping," She answered back.

Rossi sighed and gave up on trying reasoning with the stubborn woman.

"They're right you know," JJ tried to convince Emily. She understood why they had sent Emily back. She just needed convince Emily that they were right. "It's better for you to stay here,"

"He's not coming after me,"

"You can't be so sure," Reid chimed in.

Emily threw her hand up in the air. "Let's just go over what we know okay?"

"Oleg Borislava was a Russian terrorist. He was threatening the Prentiss family and Emily's mother was pregnant," Rossi started.

"Did you know any of that?" JJ looked at Emily. It was a stupid question. Of course Emily didn't know!

Emily wanted to answer with a smartass comment but she didn't. Yes she was angry but it wasn't their fault. So she simply denied "No,"

"They had hidden the pregnancy. And one year after Charlotte was born they put her under witness protection,"

"They never caught Oleg?" Derek questioned.

"Apparently not," Emily shrugged. "If they had arrested him, there wouldn't be any danger,"

"So, the CIA didn't arrest him. He must be damn good to not being captured for fifteen years,"

"Call Garcia and ask her to check," Rossi suggested.

Derek once again took his phone out of his pocked and dialled Garcia.

"I thought you forgot about me," Garcia said trying to appear hurt.

"You know no one can ever forget someone like you baby girl," Derek grinned. "I need you to find this guy: Oleg Borislava,"

"On it," Derek moved his finger to press down the end call button but Garcia spoke up "Hey Morgan!"

"Don't tell me you already found him,"

"No," Garcia shook her head even though he couldn't see her. "How's Emily doing?"

Derek looked at Emily. Rossi was talking to her and she was sitting down "She's fine. A bit angry because Hotch didn't let her go to the crime scene,"

"You found him?"

"No, Charlotte might have escaped and he's after her,"

"Oh, okay," Garcia said. "I'll do my best to find him. Take care of her,"

"I will," He turned off his phone and walked towards the other team members.

"This is so confusing," Reid looked at the box full of pictures in front of him. He, the genius, was confused, something that didn't happen often. "He sent a video of the girl to us. We think he might want the BAU on the case. Then, he sends another video, one that tells us that one of us is involved. Then, he doesn't make any further contact besides the box, which says 'I'm watching you'. But know we find out that his anger is towards Emily's family,"

"He is after Emily as well," Derek broke the silence that had settled after Reid spoke up.

"But he has Charlotte," JJ said.

"_Had,"_ Emily corrects her. "He sent us the box telling us he's watching us. Maybe he made that after Charlotte escaped?"

"No," Reid shook his head, insisting. "He's playing with us,"

"He wants us to believe we're his main focus. Why?"

"Because we are," Rossi informed. Little by little the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. But there were still some pieced to be found. "There's something else we don't know,"

"Guys," JJ sat down. All her co-workers' eyes were on her "What about the couple in the pictures?"

Reid reached for the box; looking at the pictures he informed "I think they're Charlotte's parents,"

"What makes you think that?" Derek questioned.

"He didn't only sent the pictures for us, he sent it to Emily's parents too," He looked at Emily then back at Derek and the others "It was a message,"

"So he wanted my parents to know they found Charlotte?" Emily brow furrowed.

"Yes,"

"This is confusing," JJ ran her hand through her hair.

"He's more complex than we thought," Derek sighed, dropping the pen he didn't realise he was holding on the table.

"We're gonna have to wait for Hotch to come or Garcia to call,"

And, as if by magic the phone rang. "Baby girl, tell me what you found,"

"Guys," Garcia swallowed hard "Oleg Borislava's surname is not Borislava,"

"What do you mean Garcia?" Everyone was leaning in the phone as if by doing so, it'd make Garcia speak.

"His surname is..." She swallowed again, before stammering "Pre-Prentiss,"

* * *

_**Jeez. Oleg is a Prentiss, and he's gonna blow someone up, but who?**_

_**And WHERE IS LUCAS? Honestly, I have no idea.**_

_**I can guarantee that Charlotte is safe, for now.**_

_**Wanna know what happens next? Guess y'all gonna have to wait and see!**_

_**Reviews!**_


End file.
